Candygram
by shanesvoice
Summary: Valentine's Day. Swanqueen. Love is in the air in Storybrook. Mary Margaret, Henry and his classmates are organizing a candy gram sale for all those hopelessly in love. A chance for everyone to make their lover or secret crush feel special. Emma decides to send one anonymously to the woman she has secretly loved for a very long time. (Full summary at the beginning of story)


_Note: Just a little something in the spirit of the upcoming Valentine's Day. I hope you like it. The fic was inspired by When You Sleep by Mary Lambert. Feel free to send me your feedbacks or share your own candy gram stories ;) Happy Early Valentine's Day to you, Swen. _

_Summary: _Love is in the air in Storybrook. Mary Margaret, Henry and his classmates are organizing a candy gram sale for all those hopelessly in love. A chance for everyone to make their lover or secret crush feel special. Emma decides to send one anonymously to the woman she has secretly loved for a very long time. Regina. However, driven by her own jealousy, Emma recently destroyed Regina's relationship with Robin Hood by bringing Marian back into his life, leaving him no choice but to abandon Regina and return to fairytaleland with his family. Regina's malice for Emma has exceeded all bounds ever since. Emma doesn't know how to confess her love for someone who so passionately wants her dead. Maybe a silly effort in the spirit of Valentine's Day could mend the broken bridge between these two hearts...

**Candygram**

"Regina, I am sorry. It's been six months, can we please talk about it atleast?"

No answer. As usual.

Emma sighed and stepped away from the door. It opened soon after. Henry walked out carrying his back pack. Ready for school.

"No luck, mom," he shrugged sadly, "I think you should try something different."

"Maybe I should stop trying..." Emma grumbled, hugging her son, "do you want to keep staying here for the next month too?"

"Yeah...mama isn't...well...she is trying to be all fine about it but I know she is hurt and I just..." he sighed sadly before continuing, "I just want to make sure she's ok..."

"You and me both, kid."

Emma drove towards the highschool, with Henry on the passenger seat of her yellow bug.

"I just wish you two would make up and live together. I hate seeing both of my moms so miserable."

"I don't think she has the same feelings for me Henry..."

"Well, just because she is not staring at news clippings and photos of you and drinking night after night on the couch doesn't mean she-

"One time! That happened one-

"One time that I walked in on you! I've seen the lamp on too many nights when I got up to go to the bathroom," Henry said pointedly. Emma kept driving.

"I don't think she was that happy with Robin Hood..." Henry pressed on, "They did spend a lot of time together and she seemed a lot happier but...I don't know...she looks much better when the three of us have family dinners."

"That doesn't excuse what I did to her."

"Yeah, but he wasn't her true love!"

"Henry, I know you really want us to be together and that's why you're really trying-

"I am trying! But you aren't! You aren't trying hard enough!"

Emma pulled up to the side of the road. Henry was glaring at her with teary eyes. She wrapped her arms around him.

"She is so upset, mom..." he mumbled in a shaking voice, "and the scary thing is there's no way of telling how bad it is, she doesn't cry she doesn't talk about it she doesn't get drunk and ramble like you do sometimes..."

"I'm sorry you saw that kid I'm so sorry..."

"No, it's fine! I'm fourteen now you two should stop treating me like I'm a baby! I want mama to be ok! I want you to be ok! She is just getting colder and colder and quieter and she doesn't laugh when we're watching tv, she doesn't talk about anything anymore, I'm always going on and on about school and projects and movies and books and she just listens, nods and sometimes smiles so I don't feel bad. I only know how bad it is when she hugs me. I can feel it, I don't know how but I can feel how sad she is. You need to try harder!" he cried into Emma's shoulder.

"You're right," she whispered, running her hand through his hair, "Even if she doesn't love me I need to atleast make it up to her somehow."

"Oh, she loves you," Henry scoffs, lifting his head from his mother's shoulder and wiping his eyes, "I'm not just saying that cause I want us to be a family, I'm saying it because I know."

"...and how do you know?"

"I just do. And I have been right about a lot of things lately, so you should believe me. Just promise me you won't give up?"

Emma sighed and nodded, "I promise."

Once at the school, Emma walked next to a very excited Henry who rambled on about the events that were coming up. Mary Margaret was organizing a fundraiser for the school through a grand celebration of Valentine's Day. Valentine's Week they were calling it. It was the middle of January and the town already showed all the commercialized signs of love. The flower shop was selling extensive amounts of roses, at ridiculous prices. Granny's diner was offering hot cocoa topped with pink marshmallows and red velvet heart-shaped pancakes. Mary Margaret had the kids tabling right outside the diner, selling DIY candy gram kits and offering free anonymous delivery. The little vendors were dressed as cupids.

"I feel so bad for them," Henry chuckled as they passed a pair of cupids in the playground, "I'm glad I'm in highschool. I get to boss them around. It's fun."

Emma chuckled while he kept talking.

"We're selling the DIY kits for like ten bucks. You get to choose what you want in your kit, candies or chocolates, the colour of the cards, etc etc. You fill out a little info sheet and we make the kit for you. Then you create a candy gram however you like and drop it off at the table and we'll deliver it to the address. Simple enough. We already have like fifty orders in and its not even February yet.

There's going to be a community Valentine's Dance Night at the school gym on the evening of the 14th. Granny and Ruby are catering. I hear the cake is going to be really awesome!

Mary Margaret is also planning something for the grownups in the forest, I don't really know about that."

"I'm sure its going to be great! Are you taking anyone to the dance?" Emma asked as Henry started to make his way up the stairs.

"I don't know yet," he shrugged, then after thinking for a moment he said, "I know who you should take though."

He smiled and waved goodbye, leaving Emma lost in a million thoughts.

...

It was ridiculous. Regina cursed under her breath as she returned to the peaceful confines of the mayoral estate. She had gone out for a walk to see what was happening around town. It was disgusting.

Valentine's Day was only a week away and Mary Margaret had gone gaga over the celebration of love. In the worst possible way. Regina shuddered as she thought about the pink ribbons on every other lamp post and the big flashing hearts in street corners. She couldn't even drink her coffee at the diner peacefully. The mugs had cupids on them. Unbelievable.

She had to relinquish power under pressure and was only mayor by name now. She was reduced to signing papers, appearing as the spokesperson in the media and maintaining relation with the state. The two idiots were in charge and they were running the town to the gutter. If it were up to her Valentine's Day would be wiped out of Storybrooke's calendars. True love didn't require silly show offs.

Now she was thinking about love. Damn it.

Robin Hood left her six months ago. She was over it. He did what any honourable man would do. She respected that.

Regina sighed, walking up to the front porch, remembering the days she spent with him.

He was a good man. He genuinely cared about her. Actually satisfied her in the bedroom. Something the old bastard never could. She shook off those memories as soon as they surfaced. They were not worth her attention anymore.

Robin Hood was a man she could have spent her life with. Regina knew that. However a part of her longed for something else. Something that she kept pushing deep inside to make room for the malice that wanted to boil over, for being treated unjustly.

She longed for Emma Swan. The insufferable woman who had destroyed her happiness yet again.

She didn't understand this connection. She hated her. God, she hated that woman with every fibre of her being. She hated her for being so good with Henry. But somehow that changed over the last year. Especially since their joint effort to save Henry from the clutches of Peter Pan. She felt relieved knowing Henry will be in good hands if anything should ever happen to her. Emma was capable of taking care of their son.

Their son.

Maybe that was what started drawing her towards Emma. The fantasy of having a complete family. Once they returned to Storybrook, Regina invited Henry and Emma over for dinner. The night turned out to be so amazing it opened her eyes. The other woman was easy to like, slightly awkward and full of bad jokes, but friendly. She was comfortable in her presence. She had witnessed Emma's bravery atop the Jolly Roger, as the one willing to risk it all while the 'grown ups' squabbled. It had warmed her heart. The dinners became a regular thing. Henry seemed exceptionally happy during those nights.

Then Robin Hood came into her life. She became even more conflicted. But once she saw Emma kiss Hook behind the diner, she realized her little dream would not come true. The saviour of Storybrook would not get involved with the evil queen. Redeemed or not. Their paths were seperate.

"_If you had the chance to turn back time, Regina, what would you change about your life?"_

"_Too many things."_

"_Such as?"_

"_...stop myself from falling in love with someone I can't have..."_

"_Do you think love is the root of all evil?"_

"_Yes."_

"_...you might be right. But if you changed that, you wouldn't have Henry, would you?"_

Regina wasn't talking about fairytaleland that night. She and Emma were sitting right where she was standing now. She was falling for Emma Swan and wanted to change that. Being with Robin Hood helped. Then Emma brought Marian back and took that bit of happiness and normalcy away from her.

She hated Emma with a burning intensity. There was a sense of comfort in that. It was familiar ground. She easily fell back into the cold, seething malice, and let it engulf her completely.

This was easier than trying to decipher the conflicting feelings she harboured deep in her heart.

She did have a bizarre thought, briefly in the moment when Marian arrived, that Emma would come forward with some sort of explanation. Oh, Regina fantasized about that quite a lot. Emma falling on her knees and telling her that she was her true love and not Robin Hood. Or Emma standing under her window in the middle of the night begging for her forgiveness and confessing her undying love for her.

Regina scolded herself everytime for having such childish notions. Instead, she focused on throwing fireballs at Emma Swan in her head, whenever thoughts like these emerged. Emma destroyed her only chance at happiness. That was enough reason to keep hating her for the rest of her existence. She could ignore everything else.

Well, she hoped atleast.

Regina sighed and searched for her key. As she was stepping inside, she noticed a package sitting in the black mailbox next to the door.

Odd. She didn't know the post office made evening deliveries. She grabbed the small red box and headed inside.

She poured herself a glass of cider in the living room and cozied up on the couch. Then she started opening the package.

...

"What is the meaning of this?!"

Mary-Margaret nearly fell off her chair when the mayor stormed into her classroom and dumped a package on her desk.

"Regina! How wonderful to see you...as always..." she forced herself to smile, "what is this?"

"You tell me," Regina crossed her arms, glaring menacingly, "what sort of sick joke are you playing, Mary-Margaret, haven't I suffered enough?"

"I don't-

"Just because I have redeemed myself and moved away from seeking vengeance, does not give you permission to test my patience like this! What sort of cruel human being does that?! If you think sending me a stupid candy gram and a silly little card with chicken scratch handwriting, giving me some sort of false notion that I might have a possible admirer-

"You- wow...you got one of our candygrams?!" Mary-Margaret's eyes widened in surprise.

"Yes! Which I suppose is your doing?! Seeing as you are so enthusiastic about finding everyone's true love, I assumed you wanted me to "have hope" during these ridiculous festivities. You faked this to make me feel like I still have a chance at love when this is all a big joke for all of you."

"Regina, I assure you I had nothing to do with this."

"Do not lie to me, I am about ten seconds away from breaking my promise to Henry and flaying you alive."

"You are better than that," Mary-Margaret smiled, kindly, "I would have taken offence at this statement once, but I have forgiven you. And I also know the only way you protect yourself is by threatening others, I understand that now. God, I can just hear Emma's voice in my head now."

"Emma?"

"Yes, yes. She defends you at every chance she gets. We can't even talk about you during family dinners without her jumping at our throats. I'm starting to understand what my daughter has been preaching."

Mary-Margaret sighed and looked at Regina, "I assure you, this is not a joke. This candy gram is not a fake one. This was made for you. Someone cares about you enough to let you know that you have an admirer."

"Who sent this to me?" Regina demanded.

"I am sorry, we cannot reveal that."

"Ugh, you're absolutely insufferable!" the mayor growled, snatching the package from Mary-Margaret's hands, she stormed out of the classroom.

...

The pile of crumpled up papers was growing in the trash bin next to her desk. The alarm clock was flashing a bright red 11:00 PM. Emma groaned in frustration and banged her head on the desk.

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

She lifted her head and dragged a beer bottle to her mouth. Empty.

_Ugh. _

Her DIY candy gram kit was sitting on the desk. A box full of white cards with red hearts. Red and purple envelopes. Markers. Golden and silver decors. Tiny jars. Chocolates.

_You are strong and beautiful. I admire you. _

That was the first one. Her hands were shaking badly when she wrote the message and placed it in the jar in a small red envelope. Filled it with candies. Dropped off with the school kids who were making deliveries all over the town. That was two weeks ago.

She has been sending the candy grams every other day. Filled with little messages and gifts. She started putting other things in the jar, things Regina might like. Tiny scented candles. Herbal tea pouches. Dark chocolate truffles. Red lipstick.

She hoped desperately that Regina wouldn't think it was creepy. That would be extremely embarrassing.

Valentine's Day was in two days. She wanted a chance to tell Regina how she felt. Why she brought Marian back, and lied to everyone that she didn't know who it was.

Down in the dungeon of the Evil Queen's castle, Marian told her she was Robin Hood's wife. Emma knew bringing her would change things. She wanted to save an innocent life, yes, but a much darker part of her wanted to see Regina and Robin separated. So she would have the chance, finally, to tell Regina her biggest secret.

But it all went south. She never got the chance. She was the centre of attention at the diner, facing Regina's wrath. She panicked.

All she wanted was a chance to love that woman.

She saw Regina past all the accusations and terrible deeds. She saw a woman trying to survive in a world that treated her with unspeakable cruelty. Emma started to understand her better, throughout their alliance and animosity, during all the madness that unfolded in the past few years.

Somewhere along the way she started to admire her. The townsfolk had labelled her evil and that was that. There was no way of changing their mind.

Emma knew Regina had done unspeakable things. Mass murders. Torture. Maybe at one time she was evil. She was consumed by darkness. But Emma refused to believe Regina wasn't haunted by her actions. She had seen the guilt in her eyes in those rare moments they spent alone. A few times in Neverland. Once or twice when she caught her eyes over delicious apple pie at the mansion.

Those eyes convinced her that Regina had indeed changed for good.

_I ruined everything._

Emma grabbed another beer from the fridge and sat down. She needed to write a letter this time.

An honest letter.

She drank more to numb her racing mind and picked up the pen once again. She didn't want to think too much. She needed Regina to know. Everything.

A new song started playing on her phone. She turned the volume up. The night dragged on.

_One foot in front of the other_  
_Keep breathing just like they taught you_  
_You politely asked to take a walk with me_  
_I would've married you there underneath the trees_  
_Is it real, this thing?_  
_Is it real, ooh, this thing?_

_I could make you happy_  
_I could make you love me_  
_I could disappear completely_  
_I could be your love song_  
_I could be long gone_  
_I could be a ghost in your eardrum_

_When you sleep, will it be with me?_  
_When you sleep, will it be with me?_

Emma stayed hunched over on her desk, sipping beer under the yellow lamplight. Writing her heart out.

...

Regina jumped awake on her couch. The fire had died under the mantle. An empty wine glass was resting on the table, next to seven tiny jars with colourful ribbons wrapped around the heads. The small envelopes were scattered about. She had been trying to decipher who her anonymous admirer was.

It definitely wasn't Sidney. He was her first guess given the obsessive nature of these gifts.

She wanted to know who it was so she could be sure it wasn't a joke. That someone was actually seeing her for who she is, not jus the evil queen. Someone out there cared...

She hated to admit it, these silly gestures, these ridiculous little jars full of candies were making her feel things. She wanted to slap herself for being so childish.

_But...this...is...just...cute... ugh_

Regina sighed as she looked around, wondering what woke her up. Then she heard it.

The wood creaking on the front porch. The sound of mailbox lid lifting.

She ran to the front doors. There was a letter in her mailbox.

A shadow was sprinting down the driveway.

"Wait! Hey!" Regina yelled and ran out in her nightie and slippers. She chased after the stranger who was running to the back of the house now. They ran through the trees in her garden. The shadow jumped up on the wall and started to pull themselves up.

"Oh no you don't!" Regina growled and lunged at the dangling legs. The hooded figure yelped and fell backwards, crash landing on the grass on top of Regina.

"Sorry! Regina, oh I'm so sorry!"

"Ow! Get off me!"

"Sorry sorry I-

Regina's eyes widened as the intruder pushed her hood back.

"How dare you..." she muttered.

Emma looked extremely embarrassed. She stood up and held her hand out for Regina, who simply ignored it and got up on her own.

"What is the meaning of all this?!"

"Er...this is really not how I was planning for you to find out..."

"Find out what exactly?"

Emma gave her a lopsided smile, "...the candy grams..."

"You?!" Regina snarled, "after all you've done, after taking everything away from me, you decide to pull this kind of sick, heartless, joke on me, making me think I have some sort of secret admirer or something...I can't believe you how dare you Emma, how could you?!"

"It wasn't a joke!" Emma yelled back. Her voice was loud in the quiet garden.

Regina uncrossed her arms and glared at the blonde. Without warning she conjured up a ball of bright yellow flames.

"Wh-what are you doing...?" Emma gulped hard and took a step back.

"Get out of my garden."

"Look let me atleast-

Emma yelped as the grass at her feet erupted in flames. Regina prepared another ball of fire.

"Regina please...it wasn't a joke...I meant it...I meant everything!"

"LIES!"

Emma ducked just in time as the flames missed her head by centimeters.

"Would you stop it and listen to me woman?!"

She lunged at Regina before she could cast the spell again and threw her on the ground. Arms pinned to her sides.

"Unhand me right now!"

"Please! I don't have a death wish and I need you to just listen for ten seconds."

"Swan I will kill you with my bare hands I don't need magic!"

Regina twisted free one wrist and grabbed Emma by her throat. With the full strength of her body she flipped them over with Emma gasping for breath. She let her go immediately after gaining the upper hand. Trapping Emma underneath her, panting.

"Why...?" Regina asked, shaking with rage, "why do this to me now? Haven't you done enough?"

"I-

Emma croaked. She cleared her throat and tried again.

"I never meant to hurt you...I swear...I was being selfish...I was...jealous..."

"Jealous?" Regina looked into her eyes, surprised.

Emma sighed.

"Yes, jealous...Please don't make me say it right now, I didn't want you to find out like this...mostly because I'm terrible at saying what I am feeling and also when I look at you I kind of forget what I was trying to say in the first place like right now all I can think of is your eyes and they're so pretty and you feel nice on t- oh god!" Emma slapped a hand on her mouth, forcing herself to shut up. Regina raised an eyebrow, fighting the urge to smile at the idiot she had pinned to the ground.

"See?" Emma whispered, "this is why you should read the letter I wrote to you instead. I just want you to know that...I'm sorry. For everything."

Regina didn't reply.

"C-can I go now or are you planning to grill me into a shish kebab?"

Regina rolled her eyes and stood up. Emma got up as well and smiled.

"Thank you," she said and started walking towards the garden wall. Regina stood and watched as the blonde scurried up and sat on the ledge, "please read the letter. I promise I mean every single word in there. I'll wait for your call."

She jumped over to the other side. Regina hurried to the front of the house and retrieved Emma's letter from he mailbox.

...

_Dear Regina, _

_I have so much to say to you. _

_First of all, I truly, deeply, sincerely, apologize for destroying your relationship with Robin Hood. I was meddling with things I shouldn't have. Roland was happy to have his mother back, Marian was happy to return to her family, but in the middle of all that you got your heart broken. Again. Because of my actions. I am so very sorry._

_To be absolutely honest, my intentions were not entirely noble. Everyone sees me as this white knight saviour, giving everyone their happy endings and being selfless and good, when in reality I have the biggest green eyed monster living inside of me. I was jealous to see you with him. I was jealous of the way he made you smile, the way he held you...the way he... _

_I'm sorry I hurt you. But I am not sorry for wanting you. _

_Yes, thats the truth. I don't understand it entirely myself but there it is. _

_You probably think I'm crazy. I must be. _

_Was I crazy whenever I caught your eyes during our hike through the forest in Neverland, and you smiled? Did I imagine your brief touch on my arm when we reunited with Henry? Did I mistake friendship for something more during our walks in your garden after dinner, when we talked about everything- our lives, our past, our son... _

_Was I the only one feeling like something changed between us? Was I the only one...falling in love...?_

_I have seen you smile under the moonlight and it warmed my heart. I have seen you hide your tears, when we were huddled around the campfire and you were clutching Henry's picture to your chest. I have watched you cook and ramble in ridiculous details about apples. I love how passionately you talk about horses and country life. About wars and kingdoms. I have seen your dark side and I have seen your struggle for redemption. I have admired you through it all. _

_You're bold and strong and an amazing woman in every way. I want to be a part of your life. I want to make you laugh, and watch you cook and listen to your stories every day. _

_I am insane aren't I? I am insane. _

_I hope you liked the candy grams. I am terrible at crafts but tried my best. It was the silliest thing I have ever done. Atleast I didn't use the glitter, I wouldn't even wish that on my worst enemy. And you're far from it. _

_I am just asking for your forgiveness and a chance to mend our friendship. _

_...and if possible, maybe...something more? _

_You have stolen my heart, Regina Mills. My feelings are probably unrequited, but I just wanted you to know that I admire you and would like the chance to show you just how much, if you will let me. _

_I will wait for your call. _

_-Emma _

Regina let out the breath she was holding once she finished reading.

This. This was what she was waiting for.

She smiled a little and started reading it again.

...

Henry found his mother like that, perched on the couch, wiping tears off her eyes.

"Mama?" he called out from the doorway. Regina quickly hid the letter under a cushion.

"Henry? you're back already?"

"Mom...its morning...I just woke up..."

"Oh! Right...right..."

He sat on the couch next to her and hugged her. Regina sighed and smoothed his messy hair.

"Are you ok, mama?" Henry asked.

"I am, honey, I am just fine. Do you want me to make you breakfast?"

"Mmm no. I'm making you breakfast today." he hugged her tightly.

Regina chuckled as Henry got up from the couch and headed to the kitchen, talking about pancakes with extra chocolate chips.

...

Later that day, Henry came home after school to drop off his bag before he headed to a friend's house. He grabbed an apple from the kitchen and walked into the garden.

To his great surprise, his two moms were sitting on the grass. He smiled as he watched Regina chuckle at something Emma was saying. They were sitting close, shoulders almost touching, under the apple tree. The afternoon sun was shining through the branches.

He watched them for a while, then quietly closed the back door and left the house, whistling happily.

...

Emma's heart nearly fell out of her chest when Regina opened the door.

"Hi."

"Hi," Regina smiled at her, "You look good."

"Well thank you, you look like you stepped out of a photoshoot," Emma blurted out, "I- mean you look nice. Very nice."

Regina shook her head as she buttoned up her coat. Emma waited as she locked up and stepped out to the evening with her.

"Happy Valentine's Day..." Emma smiled at her as they fell into step together.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

They walked quietly towards the forest, where the townspeople were gathering. Mary-Margaret had out done herself. The forest path was illuminated by hanging lanterns and tree branches wrapped in twinkling fairy lights. High schoolers were volunteering at the entrance to this "Lovers' Path", handing out roses and candies.

"So do we just walk down the path?" Regina asked.

"Uh Henry was saying that its sort of a game," Emma shrugged, "you walk in with your lov- er-uhm- friend...and there are instructions under the trees...truth or dare sort of thing."

"I see."

"You don't have to..." Emma insisted, "we can just go for coffee or something. I mean its kind of silly anyway..."

Regina took a moment to think.

It was a beautiful night. Ruby was handing out hot cocoa by the lake. Couples were walking hand in hand into the forest. She had to hand it to Snow White, she made this forest appear enchanted like the one back home. She didn't mind taking a walk. Especially with Emma by her side.

She smiled as the thought settled it. This was all new and uncertain. But it felt good. She wanted to hold on to it.

"Well it's Valentine's Day..." Regina said out loud, "I suppose we can be a bit silly, for the spirit of it."

Emma smiled brightly and held out her arm, "as you wish, your highness. Shall we?"

Regina chuckled, wrapped her arm through Emma's as they headed into the forest.

...

"Did you like the enchanted forest growing up?"

"Mmhm, I used to walk my horse through the woods all the time. We used to run through open fields, it was exhilarating, until we got tired and then we would go into the woods. My dad came along sometimes. We picked apples for Rocinante, sat by the small stream and talked, listened to the birds...that sort of thing..."

"Wow...sounds amazing."

"It really was. How about you?"

"Ah. Never got a chance to go into the wilderness. I'm a pure city girl. I wish I had a chance to go on adventures as a kid though. LIke camping and stuff atleast. Other kids did that stuff with their parents."

"..sorry about that..." Regina said, quietly, "it was because I-

"No, Regina please," Emma cut her off, "don't do that. We moved past it, remember?"

"Right...alright."

There was a sign pointing them towards the first task of the game. There were two jars full of folded cards sitting under a tree. One was labeled WORDS. The other read- ACTIONS.

"Ice breakers," Emma chuckled, "I feel like I'm back in grade school."

"hmm..."

"Right...I'll go first with...an action"

Emma picked up a purple card and read, "Hop on one leg to the next task"

Regina laughed, "Oh this should be interesting. I'll go with words though."

Her card read- "Say "Rumpelstiltskin Sings in a Skimpy Kilt" on your way to the next task."

"Alright, partner, let's do this," Emma said as she started hopping.

"Rumplestilsh- ugh Rumpelstiltskin Sings Skimpy sink-blah! Rumpelstiltskin sings in a skimpy kilt rumpelstiltskin sings in a skimpy kilt rumpelstiltskin sinks-

"Ha ha ha you said sinks- yeehaaoow!" Emma tripped a rock and nearly fell on her face. Regina caught her just in time.

"RUMPELSTILTSKINSINGSINASKIMPYKILT!"

"Sorry, sorry I'll be careful..." Emma shook her head and continued to hop.

"Rumpelstiltskin sings in a skimpy kilt rumpelstiltskin sings in a skimpy kilt..."

Finally they reached the second tree. It didn't have any jars under it. Only a sign that said- "Hold hands?"

Without saying a word, they reached for the other's hand and started to walk again.

Music was playing through the forest. Emma and Regina walked silently, among laughter and chatter from the other couples. Snow and Charming were kissing at every chance they could get. Cinderella and Aurrora were walking with their husbands and baby strollers. The dwarves were singing on top of their lungs. Everyone was having a good time.

The third tree said, "Be honest through a lie."

"...I do not think you are amazing..."

"I do not like spending time with you..."

The fourth tree said, "Talk about a dream?"

Emma looked at Regina, who remained silent.

"When I was little," Emma started, "I used to dream about taking a rocket ship and flying all the way to the stars. I used to dream about magical places in those planets. Castles in the clouds. Trees made of chocolate. I wanted to walk on Saturn's rings cause I thought they were made of rainbows."

Regina smiled, "I can see where Henry got his imagination from..."

Emma laughed and squeezed her hand. As they started walking she felt the other woman lean against her a bit. She held her breath and wrapped an arm around her. Regina didn't pull away.

"Worst childhood memory?"

They both stared at the sign. Neither of them speaking for a while.

"...let's skip this one?" Emma asked. Regina quickly nodded.

They arrived at the last tree.

"Kiss?"

They both stood there awkwardly. A couple arrived at the tree, kissed and started walking back. The Charmings came, Snow eyed the two of them suspiciously but David distracted her with a kiss and lead her away. Ruby and Belle were walking hand in hand. Ruby kissed Belle's nose and made her blush bright red. The dwarves came in a group and kissed each other jokingly. Emma and Regina stood avoiding each others eyes.

Emma finally took a deep breath and asked, "permission to kiss the queen?"

Regina closed her eyes and slowly nodded.

With her heart pounding against her chest, Emma gently caressed the side of Regina's face and touched her lips softly with hers.

Everything came to a stop. Emma's breath caught in her chest as Regina started kissing her back. Her lips were warm and welcoming. Emma felt drunk as she tasted them.

She felt Regina's fingers tangling into her curls, pulling her closer.

Emma sighed into her mouth. Regina was tracing her lips with her tongue. It was maddening.

"How did you learn to kiss like that..." Emma whispered, once they broke apart. Regina blushed.

"I have many talents, my dear," the brunette smirked.

"Indeed," Emma smiled, holding Regina by her waist, "you're beautiful, Regina."

Regina blushed and kissed her cheek, "So are you, Emma... so are you..."

...

They began their walk back. Emma rambled on about how cheesy all of this was and how the kids even managed to get the lights up on the branches, while Regina listened to her, and tightened her grip on her arm as they walked.

She felt comfortable next to her. Emma was silly, frustrating and absolutely insufferable sometimes, but there was a warmth in her character that made her feel safe. It was all Regina ever wanted. She could be vulnerable, she could be malicious, and no matter what, this person had the strength to take it.

They were both shaped by their terrible pasts. They knew pain and loss, and how those change people completely. Regina felt like she could trust Emma with her heart. Emma understood the darkness inside her, even if no one else did. That meant everything to Regina. Everything.

"So...are we going to go to that dance at the school gym? I'm guessing an awful lot of teenagers will be there..." Emma asked her.

"I would rather go home," Regina replied.

"Oh...alright..."

"Will you...if you don't have any other plans-

"I don't," Emma quickly said.

"...would you like to watch a movie and have a drink maybe? It is only nine..."

"Yes, I'd love to."

Regina smiled and took Emma's hand, leading her towards the mansion.

...

Henry came home around ten. He went straight into the kitchen and finished two big glasses of water. The dance was amazing. He had a great time with his friends. Even had the courage to ask one of his classmates to the floor. He was exhausted from all the excitement.

"Mama?!" he called into the house. No answer.

He walked into the living room to find both of his moms sound asleep on the couch.

One of the Pirates of The Caribean movies was playing on the TV. There were empty pasta bowls and glasses on the table. Along with the candygrams from his school.

Henry smiled as he saw Emma's handwriting on one of the cards for Regina. This one had a small red heart candy taped on it. He read the card.

"I could fall in love with you..."

Henry left the room and came back with a blanket. He wrapped it around his parents and went back to the kitchen. He grabbed himself a can of coke and some leftover lasagna, then sat down to watch the rest of the movie.

...

_A few nights later..._

The mayoral mansion was quiet, except for the sound of laboured breaths coming from the master bedroom.

Regina was biting down on her wrist to keep from screaming and waking her neighbors. Worse, their son, who was sleeping just down the hallway.

She was feeling Emma's mouth between her legs for the very first time. And it was driving her wild.

Emma was licking her slowly. Her tongue was circling her swollen clit. Flicking up and down. Pressing inside her, tasting her wetness and returning to repeat it all over again. Her hands were touching her breasts.

She rocked her hips, grinding into her mouth. Emma sucked her clit between her lips. Regina tightly gripped fistful of her blonde curls and pressed herself against her wet probing tongue.

"...yes...oh yes...keep going..."

Emma's tongue flicked the hardened bud until her entire body started shaking violently. She felt Emma suck her cum and swallow as it gushed out. She whimpered as pleasure washed over her, sending her mind into pure ecstasy. She sighed as Emma showed mercy on her sensitive skin and started kissing up her body.

Once Emma was next to her, Regina opened her eyes. The blue eyes were staring at her, wide with wonder.

"What is it?" Regina asked.

"You're beautiful when you come..."

"You always think I'm beautiful."

"True...true..."

Emma's eyes widened even more as Regina turned her over and straddled her waist.

"My turn..." she whispered in Emma's ear, biting the lobe. She felt Emma's hand on her hips, seeking more. She started grinding herself on her slit, feeling her warmth on hers.

"Do you like that...?" she asked. Emma nodded as she eagerly sucked one of her nipples.

Regina lowered her mouth on Emma's and bit her bottom lip hard while she rocked her hips. Emma gasped when her finger pushed into her. Regina thrust in and out, going deeper each time.

Their naked bodies slapped against each other. Their breaths loud and laboured. Regina tasted the sweat forming on Emma's neck. She felt Emma pushing a finger inside while she touched her. They drove each other towards the edge, pushing into each others bodies, trying to be as close as possible.

They shook in pleasure. Together. They gasped and held on to each other tightly.

...

Emma woke up in the morning to the sound of a running shower. Regina was humming in the bathroom. She stretched and sat up on the bed.

Her eyes caught something on top of the bedside drawer.

It was the last candy gram she had given to Regina on Valentine's Day. The one with the red heart candy.

Emma picked up the card, curious.

"I could fall in love with you..." she had written. There was a small arrow drawn on the bottom. Emma turned the card over. Her eyes widened. The sunlight was pouring into the room through the parted curtains. Emma sat smiling from ear to ear. She placed the candy gram back on the dresser and headed towards the bathroom where Regina was now singing quietly.

On the back of the card Regina had written, "I could fall in love with you too..."

...

_I swore I saw you in a dream_  
_All dressed in white and wide smile_  
_You politely asked to take a walk with me_  
_And I married you there underneath the trees_  
_Can you feel the beat of my heartbeat beat through me?_  
_Can you feel the beat of my heartbeat beat through?_

_I could make you happy_  
_I could make you love me_  
_I could disappear completely_  
_I could be your love song_  
_I could be long gone_  
_I could be a ghost in your eardrum_

_When you sleep, will it be with me?_  
_When you sleep, will it be with me?_

-Mary Lambert

...

The End

...

Note: ...that tongue twister is an example of my creativity at 4 AM in the morning lol! I hope you all enjoyed the fic :)


End file.
